1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting device.
2. Related Art
As liquid ejecting devices, there are printers employing an ink jet type. The printer employing the ink jet method, for example, has a head unit that ejects ink as a liquid from nozzle arrays and a movement mechanism that moves a paper sheet as a landing target in which ink lands in a predetermined movement direction. In this printer, by ejecting ink from the head unit in accordance with the position of the paper sheet in the direction of paper movement, the ejected ink lands in the paper sheet.
In the above-described printer, when ink is ejected from the nozzle arrays, a phenomenon of ejection amount variances in which the amount of ejected ink deviates from a target ejection amount may occur in both end parts of the nozzle arrays. When ink is ejected in a state that the above-described phenomenon of ejection amount variances occurs, landing fluctuations in which the sizes of dots on the paper sheet become irregular in accordance with the variances of the ejection amount are generated. Thus, in order to avoid the above-described landing fluctuations, technology for deviating nozzle arrays that eject liquids of different types in a perpendicular direction that is perpendicular to the direction of paper movement has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2006-346575).
However, in this technology, end parts of nozzle arrays that eject liquids of a same type are disposed to be overlapped with one another in the above-described perpendicular direction. Thus, when ink is ejected from nozzles located in the overlapped range, the landing fluctuations appear to be overlapped on the paper sheet, and accordingly, the landing fluctuations become visually distinctive.